


Laehwen's Journal ; The Vvardenfell Chapter

by fleetkeys



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: I have no idea what else to tag, edits made for clarity, idk its the gameplay so it follows the story, just kind of too many to list honestly, there are more characters i'm sure, this is a gameplay journal!, would get a tad overwhelming i think, written in first person, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetkeys/pseuds/fleetkeys
Summary: Laehwen makes landfall in Vvardenfell, just not exactly the way she imagined. Following the storyline of the Vvardenfell DLC in Elder Scrolls Online, this started as a personal project to help develop my character. Follow Laehwen, a slightly put upon Bosmer (maybe) on her adventures through Tamriel!
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1, Vvardenfell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Vvardenfell Chapter. The story will be following the story of Elder Scrolls Online, as this is a gameplay journal. Spoilers ahead for anyone that hasn't played. For those that have, I hope that my writing from my character's perspective offers a fun retelling of the story that you experienced! Thank you for joining me in my personal project. I look forward to telling the story of my most favourite mer.
> 
> Chapters will be written by the day. Some will be short, some will be long. All depends on the day Laehwen experiences.

My arrival in Vvardenfell did not go as planned. Apparently, the slaving business is still alive and well in the land of the Dunmer. I was meant to make landfall in the newly constructed Vivec CIty, but wound up landing in Seyda Neen. Not too far off from my intended destination, but I would have preferred the method of arrival to be more pleasant. The ship I had boarded was sunk, I was kidnapped, and was taken into captivity with the intent to sell me off into slavery. Not exactly the smooth arrival to the volcanic island I had imagined. However, by a stroke of sheer luck, I was saved. An assassin by the name of Naryu had received a writ to take out the leader of the bandit group that had kidnapped me, and who also happened to be running the slaving ring for the island. She freed me, and in the process of escaping, we took out the entire operation. Quite a bit of luck, and quite a bit of fun for my first landfall in many moons.

Unfortunately, I was tossed into the ocean while still wearing the slavers’ garb, and was then picked up by the local law. It didn’t look too good, to be honest. At all. Luckily, Naryu appeared just as I was about to be taken into holding. She’s got good timing, that one. Well, anyway. No matter as to the how, I’ve arrived in Vvardenfell. My last journal was lost when I was thrown overboard, and thinking about it, I really should have prepared for that, but the governor who interrogated me had one laying on her desk. She kept me in her office with question after question for so long, I feel like I was entitled to at least something. I don’t think she’ll miss it, and after so long of keeping one, I think I’d just feel bare without it.

Well, now that I have a proper way of recording my days, time to see what this island has in store for me. After some sleep. A lot of sleep. Thankfully I ‘picked up’ a few things to hawk for some coin back in the slavers’ outpost. Now I just hope this little port town has free room in its inn. I’ll camp if I have to, and I imagine that I’ll be doing a lot of that now that I’ve made landfall, but I would like to sleep in a bed if at all possible. It's been a while since I've had anything more than a hammock strung up amongst a room of sailors to sleep in, so some form of hay mattress would be just the thing to kick off my stay on land.


	2. Day 2, Vvardenfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laehwen begins the Vvardenfell questline! Also discovers scrib jelly and is confused by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! Broken up into two entries.

I managed to get a decent amount of rest at a local inn, along with a very much needed drink. Seyda Neen is small, but it is a focal trading hub for the island, so it has a surprising amount of amenities. After a bit of wandering about, a very desperate Dunmer woman bid me follow her to the nearby roadway. She required help with someone injured on the side of the road. I’m not sure what part of me looks ‘eager to help’ , but hysterical people, well, not exactly clear thinkers. I can see why she was so desperate, however. The injured mer in question did not look… great. He told me that he was on a mission for Lord Vivec. The name rang a bell, but it took me a minute to make the connection. This mer was on a mission for one of the Living Gods of the Tribunal. I’d heard of the Dunmeri gods in passing through my travels, not exactly sure how I feel about this whole ‘living god’ business, though.

Anyway, it seems like this disciple was sent on a mission to an ancestral tomb. Says that Lord Vivec needs to ask a series of questions of the elder Dumner spirits still lingering there. Guess that’s a part of the native Dumner religion. I’ve heard about their ancestor worship, but it actually surprises me that they can speak to the souls of their long dead kin From just chatting with a few natives, they keep their heritages’ ashes in the tombs, so that if any later generation needs to, they can call upon their ancestral family members for advice. Which is exactly what ‘Lord’ Vivec needs to do. Ghosts. Literal actual ghosts that speak back to you. So that’s interesting.

Yet somehow, what followed overshadowed what I had just learned. One of the onlookers was possessed. Deeply, deeply possessed. Glowing eyes, floating body, otherworldly voice, and a moon and sun hovering above each of her hands. Honestly, it took more than a moment for me to precess what I was seeing. The imagery seemed familiar, which makes sense, seeing as the floating mer announced herself as Azura, the Daedric Prince of the night sky. Patron Prince of the Dunmer of old, and the Ashlanders of today. She spoke directly to me of a prophecy of some sort. Or… something. Honestly, I was pretty dazed by the whole thing. I think she wanted me specifically to aid the Canon in Vivec’s mission. I’m not entirely sure how I feel about that. I mean. It isn’t exactly how I had planned on spending my day, but I feel like it wouldn’t be the best idea to ignore a task given to me by a Daedric Prince. Especially when I’m in the main place where she is worshipped. At least sort of worshipped. A little fuzzy on how the Dunmer divide themselves, but I know that before the Tribunal, she was the one worshipped by the Dunmer people. I don’t know how many still do though, I’ve never really made landfall in Morrowind, and any Dunmer crew I encountered kept to themselves mostly. However, the crowd was remarking how unusual it was for Azura to become involved in something in Vivec’s domain, so I get the idea they aren’t fond of each other. Or at least don’t interact very often. Well, I guess I’ll grab some food, see what I can do about securing a bow, and head out to that tomb.

\---

I had always heard that Vvardenfell was alien, even compared to the rest of the Dunmeri homeland. I’ve been nearly everywhere. Serving as crew to nearly a half dozen ships, trading, travel, and… otherwise. I have been exposed to most of Tamriel’s major countries. Even if I didn’t actually leave the ship on most of the ports we docked in, there were always things brought back onboard by crew. Food, drink, souvenirs, that kind of thing. But by the Abecean Sea, this food is bizarre. Bugs. Massive, cattle sized bugs. Made into JELLY. Eaten on toast. I know I’m mostly Bosmer, I think, so I genetically shouldn’t have any issue eating anything, but. I believe I’ll even be missing the endless dried meat and fruits from long voyages. Nature versus nurture I suppose. And my nurture was crew after crew of different ships from as early as I can remember, but they still maintained a steady diet. A consistent face here and there maybe, but mostly just thrown around to whatever crew would give me food in exchange for scrubbing the deck. It got better the taller and stronger I became, but I never did have the ‘eat anything that once drew breath’ Bosmer mentality.

Besides, once I grew past five and a half feet tall, I gave up identifying as Bosmer. Confusing to most. Mostly to me. Anyway, the tomb wasn’t very far off, and I easily found the Dunmer I was meant to help. Canon Valasa is his name. I was little more than hired muscle, and I was busy keeping back daedra, joy, from the tomb’s center, so I didn’t really hear the questions that were asked. Seems I performed well enough though, as Canon Valasa invited me to Vivec City, with the promise to introduce me to The Warrior-Poet himself. I think I might take him up on that offer. Not too much holding me in Seyda Neen after all. Just a local governor who’s empty journal I nicked. Well, I suppose that I should get some rest. It isn’t very far to Vivec City at all, but I have no idea what kind of lodging is available there, and I really do like the tavern here.


	3. Day 3, Vvardenfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laehwen makes it to Vivec City and spends some time in the Outlaws Refuge.

The trip from Seyda Neen to Vivec City was actually very short. Only a few hours walk along the road, and I could see the towering construction from a good while away. I’m a bit surprised to find that most of this city is under such heavy construction. I had heard that the city was new, and undergoing continuous development, but I suppose I hadn’t realized just how new everything was. Most all of the services and shops are operated out of temporary wooden stalls, haphazardly arranged giving most of the city a very maze-like feel. Doesn’t seem to deter a huge gathering of people, however. For it’s deeply unfinished state, Vivec City is seriously bustling. 

With all of this activity and hope and newness, I’ve no doubt that there is a very healthy underbelly to go along with it. I’m getting that idea based on actual fact and not just speculation. There was a paunchy man standing at a stall corner stopping and pleading with any passerby that would give him the time of day. I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. He… I guess the word would be waddled would be the accurate descriptor, if I was being honest. Well, he waddled over and was panting by the time he reached me. Seems like he was a victim of one of the less savory occupants of this new city. He’s a landlord, and one of his tenants had been using a property under his name for some shady dealings. Skooma dealings, specifically. Then, when it looked like he was going to take action against her, she took off with the deed to the place. 

I guess I’m not really surprised. Skooma is a huge problem, and it often crops up in less regulated places. So, he’s asked me to retrieve the deed to the apartment from the tenant that stole it. As a reward, he said that he would sign the property over to me. Says he wants to wash his hands of the whole business. Not a bad deal, so long as I don’t care about living in a former drug den. Which I don’t. This will be the very first place I could actually call mine, and I honestly don’t care about the former residents. So long as I don’t have to sleep in a room with four or five other people, I am fine. Before I set off, I got a lead on where the less desirable folk of Vivec City have set up shop. Hopefully I can find a decent fence down in the gutters. I’ve heard of the Outlaw Refuges that dot Tamriel in most major cities, and they seem to have a pretty solid setup going.

\---

The local Outlaws Refuge really is very useful. There are two fences, a standard merchant, and even a banker down below. Not to mention, the guard doesn’t know where it is, so it’s a safe haven in the event you get caught doing something you shouldn’t be. Got a decent chunk of change to get me set up for the next few weeks too. Also, I was able to follow up on the lead that Canthion, the landlord, gave me. Seems like the skooma peddler in question has long left the city. So that’s a mess. At least they had an idea as to where they might have gone. Quite far out. Other side of the island far. I think I’ll have to pay a visit to the palace before I leave. I feel like showing up in the city and snubbing the invitation I received to meet the famed Warrior-Poet would be in bad taste. Besides, maybe I’ll get lucky and the idiot bandit will get themself killed and retrieving that deed will be made all the easier. I think I’ll head to one of the cantons and see if this place has an inn first though. Made a few friends down in caves under the city, made a few bets, and now more than one of them owes me a drink. Plus, it's a bit late to drop in on Vivec now. I mean. Maybe? Do Living Gods sleep?

  
  
  



End file.
